Beach Party
by Hinachi Soyoto
Summary: "I'm having a beach party with all my clue hunt peeps!" Jonah said. All of the kids from the clue hunt have been invited to Jonah's beach party. After that, everything changed... Adopted from StuckInSpace! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Amy's POV

Today was the last day of school! After today, I won't be a freshman, but a sophomore! How cool was that? Wow, now I sound like Dan. Anyways I couldn't wait for summer to start! Just thinking about sitting at the beach, sipping ice cold lemonade made me sigh with happinesss. Ahhh…

Suddenly, Dan bounded into my room, yelling like he was chasing a ninja.

"YESS! Today is the last day of school! FREEDOM!"

He shot out of my room, crashed into the wall, and fell onto the floor. He blinked three times, got up, continued yelling, and sprinted down to the kitchen.

"Dweeb," I muttered, shaking my head.

I came back from school and opened the door just to find the house a mess. Suddenly, I saw a spot of Nellie's crazy turquoise, orange, and magenta hair and Saladin's majestic silver fur.

"HIII AMYYYYY! HELPPP MEEEE CATCHHHH SALADINNN!" Nellie shouted.

I started running around our house, trying to catch the cat. I ran around the library, study, and kitchen when I finally caught him in the living room. Nellie and I were both panting.

"Thanks, kiddo. Saladin was introduced to the coffee beans in Dan's room. He went high on them and knocked over the dressing table. That made the bookshelf fall onto the table. So now, we need your Uncle Fiske to call people over to clean this up," she explained.

"Okay, Nellie," I answered.

She went off to wash Saladin off because he had collided with his milk bowl.

"I'm home!" Dan yelled, dropping his backpack in the middle of the mess.

"No way, mister! Pick it up! Just because you are now in 7th grade doesn't mean you're the king of the house!"

"You mean ninja."

"Whatever."

Dan huffed, picked his backpack up and trudged upstairs. Right when I was about to go to my room, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, picking it up.

"Yo cuz!" a voice I hadn't heard for a while shouted.

"Oh hi, Jonah. How are you?" I asked, feeling confused about why he called.

"Hey, Amy! What's the haps? So, today, in an hour, a plane will come at the Madrigal airport to pick you, Dan, Nellie, and, of course, Saladin up. I'm having a beach party with all my clue hunt peeps!" he explained.

I sighed and shook my head. It was typical of Jonah to give such a late notice. On the other hand, I thought it was thoughtful of him to invite us for a beach party.

"It'll be in California, so pack clothes for warm weather! We'll be there for a week."

"Wow! Thanks Jonah! That's really nice of you to invite us! So I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Bye." I put down the phone and rushed off to tell Nellie and Dan the great news.

Nellie, Dan, Saladin, and I stood at the Madrigal airport, waiting for Jonah's plane. I was so excited to go to the beach! I was finally going to see everyone again! Even though we are all Madrigals, I haven't seen the Holts, Starlings, or Kabras in such a long time.

And then it dawned on me: I was going to see Ian again.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the comfy chairs of the private jet, the sun shining on my face. Nellie sat in the back, reading a cookbook and listening to ear-bursting music. Dan sat across me, sleeping with a chip stuck in his open mouth. I quietly got up, took the chip out, and put it in his trash bag full of junk food.

"ATTENTION AMY, DAN, NELLIE, AND SALADIN! WE SHALL SOON BE ARRIVING AT SANTA BARBARA, CALIFORNIA! PUT YOUR SEATBELTS ON PLEASE!" the pilot reported.

I clipped the seatbelt on me as Dan woke up and did the same.

Five minutes later, the plane touched down on another Madrigal airport. I sighed and took my entire luggage.

** "**It's so sunny here!" Dan exclaimed.

"It's California! What do you expect?" Nellie exclaimed. "Have you ever heard the song California Love?"

Dan and I stared at her.

"No," I answered.

"Nevermind. Where were we supposed to meet Jonah again?"

"Umm…At the Oceanside Madrigal Hotel and Resort. The whole hotel is reserved for the Cahills," I said, thinking of Ian. "It's located on a private beach 10 minutes away from here."

Right then, a limo pulled up and we saw something we'd never see: Jonah sitting in the front seat of it, dressed as a limo driver!

Nellie's eyebrows went up and she dropped the suitcase. Dan yelled as if someone just sold all his baseball cards and ninja magazines on Amazon. My jaw just hit the concrete. Even Saladin hissed at the limo.

"Hop in, dudes!" Jonah said, winking.

Still not believing my eyes, I climbed in.

"So…Jonah…Nice look?" Dan said uncertainly, failing in attempts to start a conversation.

Apparently that was a touchy subject because Jonah's face hardened into stone and he clenched his jaw.

"Don't comment on it. I hate it," he whispered simply. I noticed he had changed after the clue hunt because the old Jonah would die rather than drive other people around.

We sat there, taking in the pretty sights of Santa Barbara, ohhing and ahhing.

As the limo turned onto a corner, Dan whined, "I'm hungry!"

"You just had chips!" Nellie and I yelled at the same time.

"But that was 10 minutes ago!"

"Dan, if you keep your eating habits like this, you'll become fat."

"But I'm not! When I get fat, you can tell me to stop eating."

"Okay," I said, shaking my head at Dan.

Clutching my bag, I walked through the tall doorway and entered the hotel. It was beautiful! The lobby was grand, filled with crystal chandeliers. A grandfather clock stood in the right corner and a gleaming, oak desk sat straight in front of us.

"Since this is a Madrigal hotel, we get anything we want! Well, I'm Jonah Wizard so I do get anything I want."

"So we can order anything we want? Any meal, any dessert?" Nellie asked.

"Well, of course! You can go check anything out!"

"So there's a game room?" Dan questioned.

"What do you think?"

"Um…Yes?"

"Of course! Come on, I'll show you and then I'll go change out of this icky uniform. Oh, Amy, you can just explore the place, I guess."

"Okay." Dan and I stated at the same time and went our separate ways.

I walked into a hall, letting my thoughts take over me. My feet wandered anywhere they wanted to. As I turned onto a corner, my eyes fell on a certain pair of amber eyes and smooth jet black hair. The person opened their mouth.

"Long time, no see, love."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's POV

"I-Ian. How are you?" I asked, trying not to look surprised.

"Fine, thank you. Did you just get here?" He stared at me with large, amber eyes, looking like a poor puppy.

"Yeah, didn't you hear the door open?" Inside, I congratulated myself for not stuttering. Immediately, I regained my confidence.

"No. I was too…how do you say, mesmerized, by this fantastic piece of art. It's unlike any I've ever seen or sold, and it's jade green…"

_Jade green? _I thought. _That's the color of my eyes. Is he saying…No, Amy! He's a traitor! _

"Shall I give you a tour around?" Ian asked, smiling. Wait, can Kabras smile? Nothing could happen, anyway because he's a Madrigal now.

"S-Sure," I replied returning the smile.

*awesome pagebreak*

Sinead's POV

California! The state of the Redwood Forest and-

"Sinead," Ted started.

"You coming?" Ned finished.

The limo had stopped and the chaffeaur led us to a Madrigal hotel. Jonah stood outside the lofty entrance. Dan stood next to him.

Ted and Ned sprinted out, speeding towards the two boys. I sped out after them, eager to see everyone on this enchanting reunion, especially a certain football player.

"Ned! Ted! Sinead!" Jonah and Dan exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" we replied in unison.

All of us ran towards each other and hugged fiercely.

"Amy is inside along with the Kabras. Come on, I'll show you guys the Ekat part of this cool hotel," Jonah said.

Just then, a gleaming yellow Hummer pulled up around the curb. A black silhouette of a burly person shone behind the wheel.

"The person inside is definitely not the butler! They're here!" Dan yelled.

I clearly knew who the people inside were, and who behind the wheel. But I just wasn't ready to see him yet, so I simply turned around and fled inside.

*awesome pagebreak*

Organizing my thoughts at this moment was as difficult as cleaning out Ned and Ted's lockers. After I left my brothers, Jonah, and Dan, I had found myself inside a completely magnificent lobby. The structure was completely perfect! Everything: the color scheme, wood furnishings, and window moldings. Noticing the fact that he'll be coming inside soon, I jogged to the closet door and found myself by a few gyms. Probably the Tomas part. Not a good idea to be in here either. I briskly went outside just to find myself in a different room. Its walls were bare exept for a few empty bookshelves.

_Hmm…_I thought. _This is different than before. Am I in the right place? Well, of course not, but…_

I saw another doorway ahead, so I took it, not knowing where I was going. As I was turning around the corner, I felt the temperature go up, as if someone very hot and strong was coming. And then-BAM!

Crashing into a buff somebody, I collapsed onto the person.

"OWW," I moaned.

"Is that…Sinead?" the figure asked.

"H-Hamilton?" Great. Now I sounded like Amy. No offense.

I got up, brushed myself up, and held out a hand for him to grab. Now that I was in front of him, I wasn't nervous at all. Well, not that I was nervous or anything, it was just…Never mind.

"Long time, no see, Starling!" he said, teasing me.

"Same to you, Holt."

"Did you just come here?"

"Oh, I came about two minutes ago."

"Didn't you see me driving the Hummer?"

Shoot. I have to think of something fast. Uhh…

"Actually, I went inside the same time the car arrived. I heard the motor, but I thought it was, uh, Jonah and Dan's pizza delivery. I wasn't interested."

"You wanna have a look around?"

"Sure, why not?"

We went through the doorway and found a room. There was an ebony black table with a rectangular burrito microwave on it. A patent said ALISTAIR OH: EKAT/MADRIGAL. Hamilton's green eyes lit up, making them shine bright…

"I'm hungry!" he turned around and caught me staring.

"Um, there's something on your face," I lied, hoping he'd fall for it. I was no Lucian, but it worked.

"Where? Can you get it for me?" he asked innocently.

And, it just backfired on me.

"Well, you just blew away."

I spun around, hoping he wouldn't see me blushing furiously. Casually, I walked towards the burrito microwave, but something about it was suspicious. My hand inched towards it, and suddenly, it turned a soft, petal pink.

"IN LOVE! IN LOVE!" it screeched.

Immediately, the room turned into a romantic suite, complete with a table for two and a candle in the middle, rose petals on the floor, and soothing music seeping through unseen speakers. Above all, it was tranquil. **(I'm making it like the Room of Requirement in Harry Potter.) **

Flushing crimson, Hamilton asked, "Shall we sit?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ian's POV

Amy looked…well, stunning today, even more than last time. She had grown a little in height and her beautiful, fiery red hair had gotten a special aura around it, making it shine. The colors of her eyes were still jade green but they looked like they were glowing brighter than the sun. Amy was just perfect…not that I'd tell anyone.

Now, I was standing next to her, showing her around the hotel. I could smell a faint trace of wildberries on her. So far, we had only gotten to the next room.

"This is the Cahill Command Center. It holds all the information around this place. Next is the Tomas room. Huh, Holt isn't here, but his sisters are. After this is the Ekat, Lucian, and Janus room. Do you want to see them?"

"Sure, Ian. But wait for one minute."

She turned around, closed her eyes, and leaned towards me…

I woke up, finding myself on the floor on top of a plush carpet.

_Where am I? Oh yes in Jonah's hotel. I should work on my skills. If anyone tried kidnapping me, I would be vulnerable. I definitely had a crazy dream. I think it was the chicken I ate last night. Amy should be here by now. What time is it? _

It was 8:30 in the morning.

_I hope the dream that I had with Sinead and Hamilton doesn't really come true! That would be really odd. _

I got up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and walked down to the kitchen. Inside, I found a certain red haired girl.

"Good morning…love," I greeted, smiling at our inside joke. I thought her response would be obvious.

"Oh, good morning Ian. I heard you were tired last night. And lay off the love!"

"No can do. And yes I was tired at night. What's cooking for dinner?"

"You mean breakfast?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I was thinking about a strange dream I had last night. I think it was the chicken."

"It's ok. We have waffles, eggs, bacon, fruits, hash browns, and breakfast burritos. You can have milk, orange juice, or coffee with it."

"You don't have…nevermind. I guess not."

"Was that going to be some fancy, rich breakfast?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" I raised my eyebrows.

She burst out laughing. "No, it's just funny. It reminds me of the old, crazy Ian that you used to be before all this!"

We locked eyes and I knew that we were both thinking about the little incident in Korea.

"Well, as you can see, I've changed so I'm not that Ian anymore."

"Yes. I know," she said in a soft tone. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles with strawberries and 100% pure maple syrup and scrambles eggs with non-fat milk will be fine."

"Sure. Let me tell Madeline." She must've seen my puzzled face because she said, "You know, the maid."

"Oh."

"Morning, Amy and Cobra!" a voice behind us exclaimed. It was Dan, dressed as a ninja.

"Dan…,"Amy warned. "Remember what Nellie said about Cobra? And why are you dressed as a ninja?"

"Sorry, Ian. And I wore it because he told me to!" Dan explained.

"Who's he?" Amy asked.

"Ugh, you don't know anything around here! I'll tell you later. I'm STARVING!"

"What do you want? There's a breakfast burrito," Amy told him.

"YEAH! I want one!"

When Amy turned left to go get the breakfasts, Dan turned to me.

"There's something wrong at this hotel!" he said to me in a deadly serious voice. "I'll tell you after breakfast when everyone is awake."

"Is that why you woke up so early?"

"Yep."

Amy came back with the breakfasts and the rest of our breakfasts went by smoothly. Finally, breakfast was over and we were in for a surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

Sinead's POV  
Today was going to be a looong day. I knew that the minute I got out of bed.

I had woken up in a pile of water. A few seconds before I woke up, two certain boys (ahem, ahem) had taken the responsibility of splashing a bucket of icy water on me. Blindly, I got up, tripped over a pillow, and fell into a pile of furry blankets. In a flash, I got up and sprinted out of the room. Huh. It's funny that Ned and Ted have developed a sense of funniness and enjoy pulling pranks on people after we became Madrigals. They probably learned from Dan.

"Ned and Ted! You guys are SOO dead! Come here!" I shouted on the top of my lungs.

As I started for their room, a mass of burliness blocked my path.

"Whoa, whoa, Starling. Slow down there!" Hamilton Holt said.

"Oh hey Holt," I said out of breath. I had forgiven him about the museum incident when we all officially became Madrigals, and now we were friends. "Have you seen my brothers?"

"Well…I did see them plotting something in their room…Why?"

"Oh no reason except THROWING ICE WATER IN MY FACE!"

"Ohh so you're trying to get them back right?"

"Yes. Thank you for that AMAZING observation, Gregor Mendel!"

Hamilton's face held a deep look of confusion. "Who's that?"

"Ugh! Why don't look it up on the internet? Do you what that is or are you too stupid to not know what that is either?" I snapped at the dimwitted Tomas. The second I said that, I felt a pang of guilt. His face showed that I had hurt him greatly. "Sorry…I'm just grouchy right now. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. But you're right, we Tomas are pretty stupid…Anyways, I'll help you with your problem."

My mouth dropped in awe. Did Hamilton just insult his branch? What has gotten into him lately? I remember just yesterday he dropped by to say hello and how I was doing. And he's helping me. Did he like me? No. We were _just_ friends! Right…? Yes! I'm just being paranoid!

"Sinead? Hello?" Hamilton's hand waved in front of my face.

"Oh yes. I was just…thinking…umm on how to get back at my brothers. But why are you helping me anyway?" I lied. I should get more lessons from Ian and Natalie about lying.

"Cuz my sisters have done that a lot of times before and it's REALLY annoying. And I owe you for forgiving me. That's what friends are for too."

Oh…yeah. We were _just _friends…wait! Then why did I feel disappointed? Gosh, what did my brothers put in this water?

"So we can get back at your brothers by…wait a minute. They might be listening." He leaned towards my ear and we set up a plan.

Amy's POV

Let's back up what happened before breakfast. I had heard Dan and Ian talking in the kitchen, but I had pretended not to. Knowing Dan, he was trying to be the ideal brother protecting the sister, even if she was worthy of protecting herself. Now thinking back to what happened to me earlier, something was DEFINETLY wrong in this "Madrigal" hotel.

*flashback*

7:30 AM, Amy's suite

I got up from the bed, stretching my arms. As I was about to yawn, I heard a small, barely audible mechanical whirring. The clue hunt had sharpened my reflexes.

As I got up, I saw a tiny device crawling on my floor. It held a resemblance to flames of fire and could fit in the palm of my hand. Cautiously, I pocked it up and then I heard it: a soothing voice seeping out of it. I held it up to my ears.

"Come with us, Amy…You belong here. Together, we shall destroy them!"

A slow chill went through my and I got the feeling that this was not a joke.

*end of flashback*

Something was just not right here. Suddenly, Dan spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

"Calling all Cahills! I repeat: calling ALL Cahills! Come down to the command center for a special meeting!"

This is when I get to figure out what all this means.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dan's POV**

Great. Some of the Cahills were STILL not answering. They did _not _want me to get up and wake them up. Did they not get the urgency of this? Huh…apparently not…but I had no other choice. So I started up the stairs and was getting on the first floor when a petite flurry of tropical scents, purple, and glitter knocked me down. Fortunately, my shirt snagged on a nail poking out of the handrail of the stairs and I only lost my balance.

"Daniel Cahill! Watch where you're going! This purple dress is new. IT'S RUINED!" a person yelled. It could only be Natalie "The Princess."

Anger bubbled up inside of me as fast as a Lucian can crack a safe.

"I ALMOST TOPPLED DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS AND CRACKED MY NECK AND THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?" I yelled in her face.

She wiped imaginary spit off her face. "Oh yes, sorry." Hesitantly, she held out a hand. "And keep in mind that I'm only doing this to be nice for a change. After all, I don't want to turn out like my mo-Isabel Kabra."

But my rage got the best of me and I ignored her helpfulness. In response, Natalie's expression changed into a mix of hurt, frustration, and anger. Without a word, she stomped off.

I felt guilty.

"Natalie! Natalie, wait!" I ran to her. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. But…you're trying hard to be nice! Trust me, I would know." I teasingly nudged her.

After a brief pause, she smiled a little. "You really think so?"

"Definitely. If I was lying, wouldn't you know?" I genuinely smiled. "Oh, go down to the Command Center and I'm gonna go rouse the other Cahills."

"Alright. And Dan-I mean Daniel-we're still rivals. Keep that in mind."

"Of course…Cobra." I smirked.

She winked and strode off. At that moment, I realized that maybe this was a start of a new friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hamilton's POV**

I just had the weirdest dream EVER. It involved Sinead, a Hummer, and a…burrito microwave? Huh, it had to be the fungus growing on my lucky football. I was just rubbing my eyes, getting ready to freshen up, when a rapid knock came from outside.

"Get up Hammer! Go to the Command Center immediately!" Dan's muffled voice was heard.

Ugh. I had to get up. "Okay…" I fell backwards into the bed and started to drift off when Dan brought me back to reality.

"I heard that. You better get up or I'm coming inside!"

That woke me up faster than a bucket of cold water. Nobody, I mean _nobody,_ could see me in my pajamas-my outer space footie pajamas.

What? They're comfy. Don't judge me…

Anyways, I dashed to my dresser and began to change.

"Coming!" I yelled frantically. I changed into my "real men" pajamas right as Dan came bursting through the door.

"Rise and shine, dude," he said casually. It seemed like he caught a glimpse of my pajamas before I closed the drawer because he was smirking.

"Um…why are you smirking?" I asked suspiciously.

"No reason. Oh yea, could you do me a favor and wake Sinead up?"

"NO!" I shouted louder than I meant to. I did not plan on seeing her anytime soon.

"Why? Do you have a problem?" Dan asked, deepening the smirk. "Let me guess, you had a dream?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"I'll explain at the Command Center. Just go straight there."

"Alright." As he walked out, I wondered what was going on. And something told me that he wasn't smirking about the pajamas….

*pagebreak*

"Everybody had a strange dream tonight, right?" Dan asked.

"Yes…," the rest of us replied, not knowing where this was going.

"Well it's because we've created this box. It's not _just_ a box, it's a dream box. The dreams you guys had were the creation of me…" everyone looked around puzzled. We were struggling to process this into our sleepy brains.

"…and Fiske. We were testing this out to make sure it functions properly. In fact, the results were better than we expected! Many of you seemed quite satisfied, but puzzled about your dreams. That's more than what we hoped for! We didn't tell you guys because we wanted to see and record your reactions. We can now use this new weapon against our enemies: the Vespers."

"Yes," a vaguely familiar voice said from behind us. Startled, we all jumped. We turned around, and Fiske was waving at us from a computer. "Hello, kids!"

"Uncle Fiske!" Amy shouted with pleasure. She seemed delighted to see her beloved uncle once again.

"Hello!" the rest of us said back to the elderly man.

"I am very sorry if you feel betrayed in any way for what we did to you," he solemnly said.

"No, no," Sinead spoke up. "It was quite fine. After all, the dreams weren't all that bad."

Dan raised an eyebrow.

"What was your dream about?" I wondered.

"A science fair. Winning it," she replied quickly, looking at the floor.

In a split second, Natalie and Ian said "Liar."

Dan cut in. "Okay, let's not get into arguments about this."

"Right," Fiske told us. "All that matters is that it's all over, and now you're free to enjoy your vacation." He smiled and shut the computer down, without giving us a chance to say goodbye.

We all stared at the blank computer screen.

"Well, I guess there's no other option than to PARTAY, dawgs!" Jonah said enthusiastically, snapping us out of our daydreams. "Let's hit the beach!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hina: Hey guys! This chapter is one that I wrote on my own, the previous ones were by StuckInSpace!**

**Ian: Ah, yes ****the half Ekat half Janus Madrigal double-agent** peasant with an attitude... I remember her.  


**Amy: Don't call her that!  
**

******Hina: I agree with Amy! I'm an Ekat so BACK OFF YOU SLIMY LUCIAN! No offence to any NICE-ish Lucians! Like Irina, Nikolai... That's pretty much it.  
**

******Natalie: I'm nice-ish!  
**

******Hina: Nuh-uh  
**

******Natalie: Uh-huh**

******Hina: Brat  
**

******Natalie: Git  
**

******Hina: Brat  
**

**************Natalie: Git**  


******Hina: Brat  
**

**********************Natalie: Git**  


**********************Hina: Bra-  
**

**Ned: OH MY GOD! HINACHI SOYOTO/NARUSAKUOBSESSED DOES NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES! GET ON WITH THE STORY YOUR MAKING MY HEADACHE WORSE!  
**

* * *

Amy: A two peice lime green bikini with a halter style top and two string style bottoms. Sinead: A two peice lavender purple bikini with a halter style top with a bow in the middle with two string style bottoms. Natalie: A two peice dark purple bikini with a bandeau style top and simple bottoms. Reagan: A two peice blue bikini with a halter style top. Maddison: A two piece blue bikini with a bandeau style top and a skirt over the bottoms.

Dan: Black bottoms with white ninja shilouette on the bottom. Ned: Purple bottoms with pockets. Ted: dark purple bottoms with pockes. Ian: Grey bottoms with a red snake on the bottom. Hamilton:Dark blue shorts with a football on the bottom. Jonah: Dark green shorts with pockets.

* * *

They were off to the beach, Amy, Hamilton, Sinead, Madison and reagan in the Hummer, the boys and Natalie in the limo.

"Hey Sinead, what did you _really_ Dream about?" Maddison asked her.

"N-Nothing Holt, it's not really that important..." she replied, looking out the window.

"Seriously? Your stuttering as bad as Amy around boys she think are cute! No offence Amy!" Reagan said.

"None taken..." Amy said from the front seat.

"Hey, why did Amy get the front seat?" Madison asked.

"Because you two wouldn't stop fighting and Sinead said she wouldn't mind sitting in the back." Hamilton said.

"Not fair..." Reagan whined.

"Calm down Reagan, we're here already." Hamilton said, parking the hummer next to the limo.

"Finally!" he Holt twins yelled.

They got their surf boards out of the back and ran towards the beach while Hamilton helped Amy and Sinead.

"Thanks Ham." Amy said, grabbing her towel.

"Thanks Holt." Sinead said, grabbing her towel also.

"No prob." Hamilton replied, flinging his towel over his shoulder and turning towards the beach.

"Why did we drive here? The hotel's like a block away." Amy asked.

"No clue." Hamilton and Sinead said in unison.

Walking down to the water, they saw Dan sneaking up behind a tanning Natalie with a bucket of water. When he dumped the water on her head she let out and ear piercing scream and jumped up with her dart gun in her hand.

"DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL, I WILL KILL YOU!" she screamed, angrily pointing her dart gun at his head.

Dan ran away laughing and screaming at the same time with a trail of darts behind him. When they passed the three, Amy grabbed the dart gun, making them stop.

"No dart guns at the beach." she said, putting it in the little bag she brought with her.

"Give. Me. My. Dart. Gun. NOW!" Natalie yelled, reaching for the bag.

"I'm fine." Amy replied, laying her towel down in a nice sunny spot.

"Where're the others at?" Sinead asked, sitting on her towel next to Amy.

"Ned and Ted are in the water scuba diving and Ian and Jonah are buying surf boards." Dan answered, laying on his towel.

Natalie was sitting on her wet towel rocking back and forth mumbling about how Madrigals in reality were terrible. Hamilton and shot up a conversation while Amy and Sinead were thinking about what happened last night and Natalie was still rocking back and forth.

_'Do I actually like Holt?'_ Sinead asked herself.

_'This is ridiculous. I'm an Ekatrina and he's a Tomas! We're intelligent and they're a bunch of Dolts! What I need to be focusing on is Ned and Ted. Problem solved.'_ she thought.

_'Since when does Amy have enough guts to steal Natalie's dart gun?' _ Dan thought, still laughing.

_'Since when do I have the guts to steal Natalie's dart gun!?'_ Amy mentally screeched.

_'Go Ames!'_ Hamilton inwardly cheered.

_'M-M-M-My g-g-gun!'_ Natalie wailed.

Reagan and Madison were wrestling.

"Hey peeps! What's up?" Jonah asked, six boards in his hands.

"A-A-Amy stole my g-gun!" Natalie muttered, rocking faster.

"Dweeb soaked her." Amy retorted, twirling the gun by the trigger hole.

"I wouldn't swing the gun like that, love." Ian said, five boards in his hands.

"D-Don't cal m-me love, C-Cobra!" Amy shouted, covering her face with her hands.

"Let's just get this party started!" Jonah yelled, fist in the air.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been having trouble with other things...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Everyone left me to actually go to the beach this time... so now... I'm... alone... *sniff sniff***

Amy's eyes slowly drifted shut when she heard a soft, lullaby sort of humming coming from all around her. _Amy... Amy... Sleep... Join us... Sleep._

Dan looked over at his sister and grabbed his bucket again. He paused from making his ninja fortress with Hamilton and dashed to the ocean . He filled the bucket up with water and snickered. When he was within feet of Amy, he swung the bucket towards her.

Amy could just barely recognise the voice... _Amy... Come with us... We'll be a family... once again..._ Just a few more words and she would be able to tell who it was...

Dan dumped the whole bucket of water on Amy and she shot up, pale. She was so close!

"Dan!" she screamed.

"Wow, calm down kiddos!" the voice of their au pair said behind them "It's time to chill, not freeze!"

Amy glared at Dan, anger still burning in her eyes. _So close!_ Ian looked at Amy from the corner of his eyes. He and Natalie were laying in chairs under unbrellas. Hamilton and Jonah were building the ninja fortress still, while Madison and Reagan were splashing each other in the water, and Ned and Ted were walking next to each other a while down the beach..

"-suntan lotion." Nellie joked, snapping Amy out of her seething state.

Noticing Amy's now blank look, she turned concerned.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" she asked, hand on her shoulder.

Amy realized Nellie's lightly pale hand on her shoulder was darker than her own. That dream must have really scared her more than she realized. Standing next to her au pair in her black, neon green and pink paint splattered bikini, she looked even more shaken. She let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"Jet lag getting to me." she reponded, inwardly groaning when she realized how small the hour change was compaired to the clue hunt.

She knew she wasn't the only one who noticed when all the older siblings, plus Nellie and Dan, rose their eye brows.

"Jet lag, huh?" Dan echoed.

"U-Um, y-yeah. J-Jet l-lag..." Amy responded, inwardly groaning again when her stutter returned.

Natalie sighed.

"Give the poor child a break! She just got a bucket af horrid salt water poured on her!" she exclaimed, lifting her sunglasses up over her eyes. "Once we get back to the hotel, I'm giving her a full out spa day!"

Everyone groaned at the mention of Amy going with Natalie on a spa day. Everyone knew that once Natalie spent money on one thing, she had to spend the rest on many other things.

"Good luck Ames." Hamilton snickered.

"I feel 'ya, dawg!" Jonah exclaimed.

"I'll try to get you out of it. _If_ you tell me about your dream last night." Sinead whisered, making Amy flush slightly.

"Oh, calm down! It's a simple package! _Maybe..._" Natalie yelled, the last part a whisper.

Amy sighed and layed back down in the sand next to Sinead, Nellie laying her towel out also, her iPod volume sat to brain damage level. Out of the corner of her eye, Amy saw a few trands of red hair dissapear behind a tree along with a hand manicured in purple nail polish.

_Mom..?_

**That's a wrap! Sorry if you think it's too short :P I was rushing to get this stuff out of my head before the invasion of the plot bunnies. Next chapter should be posted within two weeks. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!**

**~Hinachi Soyoto **_has logged off_


End file.
